1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are commonly used as switching devices or driving devices in electrical devices. Logic circuits often include transistors.
Transistors in some commercialized semiconductor devices have been silicon (Si)-based. Some of these transistors realize a higher mobility by using a portion of a monocrystalline Si substrate as a channel. However, such a transistor can only be manufactured on the monocrystalline Si substrate. A thin film transistor, having a channel layer formed of amorphous Si (hereinafter referred to as an amorphous Si thin film transistor), has a lower charge mobility, which may be about 0.5 cm2/Vs, and thus operates at a lower speed. A thin film transistor, using a polycrystalline Si layer as a channel layer, has a higher mobility than the amorphous Si thin film transistor. However, such a thin film transistor is manufactured through a higher temperature crystallization process and thus has a more difficult manufacturing process and a higher manufacturing cost. In addition, an ion injection process and a higher-temperature annealing process are required to form a source and a drain of a typical Si-based transistor. Also, these processes may cause various problems in device characteristics, restrict applicable materials, and increase a manufacturing cost.
Further, transistors that have been minimized as semiconductor devices are highly integrated. However, as the size of these transistors is reduced, an ON-current that flows through a channel is also reduced and thus a current required to operate a semiconductor device cannot be easily supplied.